


Shall We Dance

by Vital_Signs



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mini Fic, One Shot, first one of this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22191700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vital_Signs/pseuds/Vital_Signs
Summary: Ralph follows up a lead
Relationships: Ralph Dibny/Sue Dearbon, Ralph Dibny/Sue Dibny
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Shall We Dance

The room was filled with people, loud, entitled, rich people. Ralph Dibny detective extraordinaire and the best in central city, self appointed mind you but Ralph maintains that his skill speaks for themselves. The case he was working on was the disappearance of Susan Dearbon. She was a high society socialite and had been missing for several months. He had been looking all over the cost for her, but with a little highbrow here, a little low-talk there and he found himself talking to the loud, entitled, rich folks that filled this very room

Ralph would not say he hated these people, in fact Ralph has been in much worse company thugs and low-end criminals come to mind, but if he was being honest the only real differences he see’s between the two groups is that one is not going to kill him in the room he is standing in, the rich often have ‘people’ for that and most other things. But there was work to be done and he had a lead that said Susan Dearbon was last seen at the host of party’s Gala the night she disappeared. 

So Ralph donned his three peace suit, it seemed as of late that this suit has become more masking then is hero suit. Here he was at a party he was not invited to trying to find the host to ask about a girl.

The room was full of lights and more expensive things on one table then he was ever able to afford in his life time. The men wore suits and women wore dresses and jewellery so extravagant that if he some how manged to take even one earring he would have enough money to pay his rent for several months. The room had a high ceiling and was home to diamond chandelier after diamond chandelier, the centre of the room had a dance floor with a handful of couples on it, mainly older men with women way to young for them. He looked around the room as he spotted the host but a sea of people stood between them. He moved along the edge of the room maintaining eyes on him but he could not get any closer from where he was, so he tried to move forward without getting on the dance floor, he shuffled his feet back and forth before moving back to where he started, he then heard a voice from over his shoulder.

‘You look eager.’

Her voice was playful and smooth, Ralph turned around to she a young women, she was wearing a dark red dress, the straps rested off her shoulders and the gathered and wrapped around her chest it flowed down her body and split at her knee exposing her pale leg. She looked up at him and said.

‘You look like you want to get on there, are you a dancer?’

‘Not really, but I know a few steps, I do a bit of waltz.’

That was not a lie as Ralph would never admit this to anyone who asked but he did take dance classes when he was a boy, he wanted to impress a girl he liked but it did not work out for him. The young women raised her right eyebrow. 

‘Well, then, shall we dance.’

Ralph is in no position to say no, so he took the young women by the hand and guided her onto the dance floor. They made there way into the middle of the floor.

‘So, what brings you here?’

The young women asked as her brown hair danced on shoulders. With the palm of his hand he gently swayed the women.

‘I’m, here about a girl.’

‘Any girl or do you have one special in mind.’ 

‘I would say this one is a special case.’

She tightened her arm on his back.

‘Oh well then, what’s she like.’

Ralph took a moment realising he has said to much and now has to cover.

‘She’s a hard one to find that’s for sure, but from what I have come to learn about her, she has a lasting grace and poise to her that not many can match and no one could miss.’

The women tilted her shoulder upward causing her diamond and sapphire earrings to bounce on her ears. 

‘My, my you sound absolutely smitten. Lucky girl.’

Ralph could not help but chuckle to himself about that one.

‘Well, that remains to be seen, how about you, what are you here for?’

She darted her blue eyes to the side before slowly moving them back to meet his.

‘I guess you could say I’m here no businesses.’

‘What kind of businesses?’

‘The NDA kind.’

‘I see. Well, are you having any luck.’

he held her hand lower so that it was his elbow rested on his side.

‘I think, i have a handle on it.’

‘good to hear.’

‘So how about you,’

‘oh?’

‘She given you the time of day yet.’

‘Not yet.’

‘Unfortunate.’

‘Glad you think so.’

‘Well, your a handsome man and a fine dancer so I’m sure she will appear to you soon.’

‘I hope so.’

the two of them the ended their dance and walked to the other side of the room. Her arm still wrapped around his. When Ralph relocated the host and turned to the women beside him.

‘I believe this is where we part ways.’

‘So it is.’

She then let go of his arm but let her fingers linger just a bit longer. 

‘Until we meet again Miss.’

‘Only if we shall dance.’

‘Very well then.’

Ralph faced the host and took a second before turning back around.

‘Oh, by the way what is your name?’

But the young women was gone, back into the sea of faces. Ralph lingered on the spot she had been for a few moments longer before turning back to the task at hand. He has to find Sue Dearbon,

She can’t be to far away.


End file.
